Familiar Somebody
by Tragically Insane
Summary: Now that Organization 13 is no more, Roxas is back with Sora, and the world is at peace. It's about time for an inner conflict. Roxas sees a person, who was known to be dead: Axel. But is it him? [ AkuRoku , Riku x Sora ]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…for if I did, there would be some AkuRoku lovin'.**

**Speaking of which, there will definitely be references to AxelxRoxas and SoraxRiku, so if you have something against gay pairings, don't read it, or if you do read it, just don't get pissed at me. XD**

**Thank you! Now, we commence with Chapter one. n.n**

Familiar SomebodyChapter 1: The pyromaniac.

It had been a year, a year since the death of every organization member by Sora's blade. No, maybe it had been a bit longer than that. Roxas wasn't all that sure as he had lost track of time while he stayed in hiding. Sora however, had grown even stronger during that year of quiet. He lasted a year without having to go on another mission with darkness biting at his ankles like a small, annoying dog. That, if nothing else, brought relief to the brunette somewhat, though…his heart would never be at ease.

Out of all organization 13… they were reduced to Organization 1: Roxas. All of the other 12 members have been dead for some time…a year or more, as I previously stated. When the blonde nobody returned to Sora at last, he was able to join Sora's body and heart and at last, he too, could feel emotion. The heart and its emotions though were a double-edged sword. Roxas always thought that being able to feel would be the greatest gift in the world, and it very well could have been, but for him… it was rather torturous. Since about half a year ago, Roxas had gained the ability to feel emotions, but it was all but splendid for him after the first minutes of feeling such emotions.

Roxas came to the realization that he was in love with Axel. Seemingly, that would be a good emotion to feel, correct? No. This is also the day that Roxas was forced to realize that the one he loved, over all others…was dead. The poor boy, never having the emotions to feel such ways before, couldn't handle the pain his heart forced him to go through day by day knowing that he lost his best friend, and the love of his life so long ago and that he never got the chance to be with that red-head before it was too late. Even worse, by the way Axel treated him…Roxas had determined that the strange way they treated each other…Axel loved him too…he had to! It was too late though…

Seeing as the blonde had never before felt emotions of any kind, feeling intense amounts of pain and grief in his heart made him regret ever returning to Sora, and he spent long hours hiding away in his host's body, no longer having the will to exist. He tried to make himself scarce within those months, very rarely even commenting to Sora's thoughts. The brunette boy, being the sweet hero he was, worried for his other half. He wished he could have done something to help him, but he was quite sure that Roxas was too stubborn to try to move on. The blonde hadn't left his body for months now, and he began to think Roxas never would again.

A sigh escaped his lips as he considered that. _Never again? I can feel Roxas's sadness in my heart, weighing my chest down with the most intense grief. It's been months…I thought he'd cheer up by now…I'm not sure he ever will…all I know is that I hope he snaps out of this trance; it's not healthy to mope around for this long. _Feh. Like the brunette knew much about being sad and sluggish. Sora was the kind of person who could never stay sad for long, and that held true now. He couldn't stay sad, and he really couldn't keep his attention on one set thing for very long. With a shrug of his shoulders, he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning softly.

"Mornin' Roxas!" he said out loud, which was a bit odd to him even now. He supposed that anyone who didn't know about his other half would think him schizophrenic by now… ah well, he only needed his two friends Riku and Kairi anyway, and they understood him and his tendencies to talk to his 'alter-ego'. Heh, he got no response from the blonde… it was typical and he really didn't expect much else other than the bitter silence his blonde half constantly pushed as an acceptable way to speak to his brunette counter-part.

Sora leaped out of bed and ran to his closet. In a flurry of clothes, he was dressed and many other garments were astray on the ground in a hectic pile on the ground. Sora never was the neat and tidy type. No, there was too much to do! Fun to be had! Wow…Sora was nothing like his other half at all. As strange as that would seem, it is a bit to be assumed that they were nothing alike. A person isn't all the same either, in fact, no two people are alike. In this case, I guess that old saying would hold true even now.

Sora walked outside and took his same bouncy steps through the sand as he hummed a tune to himself. Being the clumsy little dreamer he was, he didn't see the silver haired friend of his at 12 o'clock and ended up running face first into him. "Oof!" he grunted softly as he fell backwards, sending a rush of sand up around where his body fell, leaving a chalk line of his body of sorts. Nah, that analogy was too creepy for such a bright and sunny island! The brunette rubbed his face and his other hand ran through his spiky locks of hair. "Hmnn?" he squinted up to see his friend Riku, for his eyes had not yet adjusted to the sun, and looking skyward made it even more difficult to see. "Oh! Riku!" he said with a grin as he scrambled up to stand and waved his idiotic wave.

Riku merely smirked as Sora ran into him. "Sora, you clumsy idiot, I'd expect nothing less from you!" he said with a soft chuckle as his taunt earned him a sour expression from Sora and a punch on the arm from that same boy. "What are you doing anyway? Were you headed somewhere in particular?" he asked.

"No, not really, I was looking for y-" he glanced over to where he had fallen previously to find himself staring at a piece of brightly illustrated paper. He scratched his head in confusion and reached down, picking it up and reading it aloud. "…Come see…Ayave's traveling circus…." He raised a brow as he looked to Riku, waving the paper in his face. "Did you hear about this!?" he asked, excitement etching his voice like a little kid in a candy store.

"…Yes Sora…" Riku smirked. "I've only been telling you we were gonna go for the last week and a half now…" he smacked his friend on the back of the head. "I was just coming over to your house now to see if you wanted to check it out today? Kairi's on her way over too." He glanced in the direction of the girls house for a moment. "Heh, of course late…it's a girl thing…" he whispered to Sora with a mischievous grin.

That comment, of course, earned him a smack on the back of his head too, just as he had smacked Sora only moment before. "I heard that you jerk!" said the female, sticking her tongue out playfully as the very same girl they were just picking on stood behind Riku. "I do not take that long!" she stamped her foot, but then started laughing softly, only to be followed by Sora and Riku in that laughter. Roxas, of course, was absent in that ring of laughter… though no one expected any less.

So with the group together, they all marched off to check out this traveling circus that was so new and never heard of. When they arrived, they noticed a large crowd already gathering to watch the first act: a fire eater. The man was dressed in all black and his hair was as red as the fire he handled. His back was turned towards Sora and his friends, so when the three managed to squeeze to the front of the line, Sora stared in awe for a moment. The fire…the hair…the outfit… it couldn't be…

He looked skeptically to the others, wondering if they saw the resemblance like he did. However, there eyes were elsewhere, and for good reason too. Beside Sora was a familiar face…the very same blonde who hadn't left the save haven of his soul for months. Roxas was standing beside him, a look of awe on his face as he stared at the pyromaniac incredulously. With further examination, he noticed his friends were staring in awe at a different manner entirely: the idea that Roxas had left Sora's body.

The blonde boy broke further barriers they never thought he'd cross at that moment too, for he opened his mouth to speak and he stepped forward slightly, staring at the back of the fire-eater's hair.

"…Axel?"

That's the end of Chapter 1 my friends. Please review! It's really the reviews that keep me writing; also… this story is dedicated to my bando geek Sam because her AkuRoku stories are teh sex, and because she helped me a great deal with my storyline. So…I luff her! n.n anyway, please review. Thanks!


End file.
